To Be Free
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: Miroku is freed from his curse. How does Sango feel about this?


**To Be Free**

**Summary:** Miroku is set free from his curse. How does Sango feel?

_One day the whole world looks like an open page.  
And you've been dancing as fast as you can,  
With a smile on your face._

_Then the Earth and the sky they open together,  
And carry me away as light as a feather.  
Chase the clouds from the ground in the big blue sky.  
Don't wanna watch it all go by, so I'm gonna fly.  
Higher than I ever could._

_Feel the wind blow through my hair,  
Feel the sun dance with the moon.  
And my feet can't stay on the ground any longer,  
With every leap of faith I feel a little stronger.  
Wanna swing from a star in the big blue sky.  
Don't wanna watch it all go by,_

_So I'm gonna fly._

_And see for myself what it looks like from up there.  
And taste the star dust in my mouth,  
Chase the clouds until they disappear._

_And if I can make just one life better,  
Bring a smile to your face when you're under the weather,  
Then I'm feelin' like I've finally found my home.  
I'll plant the seeds and watch them grow.  
And I'm gonna fly._

_Fly. Fly. Fly.  
Higher than I ever, ever could._

_I'm gonna fly.  
I'm gonna fly.  
Higher than I ever, ever could._

_+ Interlude +_

_Repeat_

* * *

**.: I'm Gonna Fly :.**

_He's free._

Those were the two words that kept ringing in Sango's ear as she sat at her late husband's grave.

She had lost everyone now. Her father, her brother, her fellow villagers, and now, God had to be cruel and take her husband from her as well.

_He's free._

Naraku had played a cruel trick on them all. He had created a diversion and made Miroku's wind tunnel spread. He wasn't going to suck him in intentionally, only spread a little. But a little was all it needed, and Miroku was sucked inside.

And what had she done? She had gone to him, holding him as she tried to get sucked in too. She wanted to be with him, and she'd do whatever it took.

But Miroku pushed her back, begging her to live, for their little one. And him.

Sango was now eight months pregnant and in labour with her and Miroku's baby. She couldn't be happier, and with Kagome and Kaede by her side, the baby was delivered safely.

"Come on Sango, one more push. You can do it," Kagome said to her encouragingly, holding the slayer's hand. She let out an ear piercing scream, and heard her baby's first cry.

She held her baby boy in her arms happily. She only wished the father could be here to see this moment.

"What are you going to name him, Sango?" Kagome smiled at the sight.

Sango looked down at the baby boy she held in her arms. He had a few small strands of black hair at the top of his head, and Miroku's eyes. "Kohaku," she replied almost instantly, and Kagome smiled more.

"He'd be happy, Sango," she told her. "I'm sure of it."

"Thank you, Kagome."

_He's free._

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, Miroku found himself lying on the ground. Hadn't he...just been sucked into his own hand?

He looked around in a confused daze. Confused, that is, until he saw Sesshoumaru. Then he was just bewildered.

"Sesshoumaru...?" the monk asked, standing up, grabbing his staff.

"I didn't revive you to fight you, monk," Sesshoumaru said with a roll of his eyes. "You should be getting to your wife and child."

"My wife and-" Miroku's eyes widened and he instantly rushed off towards Kaede's hut, not even asking Sesshoumaru why he had revived him.

* * *

Sango looked up tiredly as she heard someone coming into Kaede's hut. But suddenly, she was wide awake when she saw who it was. "M-M-Miroku?"

Kagome and Kaede had left the hut to give Sango some alone time with her baby. When Miroku saw them, he felt the tears welling up in his eyes. "Sango..."

Sango smiled weakly up at him, patting the ground next to her as a gesture for him to sit down beside her. He did just that. "So, what did you name our little one, Sango?"

"Kohaku," she said with a smile. Miroku looked down at his child in her arms, and smiled a genuine smile.

"Perfect," he said, and kissed her.

_He's free._

* * *

**.: FIN :.**

**OOC:** My first Sango/Miroku fic. Though it was a one-shot. :) Tell me how you liked it please. I'm not sure if the song fits or not...tell me in a review. :)


End file.
